Jacali Latrans
Jacali Latrans, or rather going under the more informal alias of 'Cali', is the child of a coyote trickster who goes by many nicknames and has more aspects to her than there are phases of the moon. This child of Coyote carries herself with a sharp smile, sharper wits and eyes that harbor a permanent darkness from a past that has solidified a cynic view and an abysmal future. She is considered Neutral in the Royal-Rebel conflict, a fitting standpoint of the one destined for esoteric fairy tales hailing from an untouched frontier. Cali's reasoning for where she stands is from the belief that her fairy tale identity cannot simply be confined to either alliance but is rather something she has to decide and discover for herself. This does not stop Cali from having rebellious habits while sticking to her fairy tale path in hopes to find answers about a destiny she didn't know she had, inherited by a relative she didn't know was even alive. Since finding her legacy out, Cali prides herself in being the most notorious trouble maker that Ever After has ever known while experiencing inner dissonance with her identity. Portrayers Bekka Prewitt (Kitty Cheshire): Kitty and Cali's voice sound similar to each other, Cali's being a pitch deeper and more husky with tendencies to crack during boisterous laughter or when she yells. An utterance of a growl becomes ubiquitous when speaking angrily. 'About' Appearance (redoing) Cali is of small stature standing only at 5'2. While she may be a bit smaller than most Cali is taut and lined with smooth, strong muscle yet still maintains a fragile/dainty outward appearance. With her demeanor and fresh face, many mistaken her being in grade school. Her face is small with high cheekbones and ski-slope nose. She is a mixed blood of American Indian (White Mountain Apache)/Nordic descent, ethnically tan with medium length auburn color hair uncanny to a coyote's fur being coarse and layered. It is streaked with white on her bangs and predominant on the right side. Her large reddish brown pointed ears, slanted iridescent golden-green eyes, and slender hands adorned with sharp claws are good indicators of her coyote genes. She has large canines as well that tend to poke out when she smiles/smirks at others concealed by soft , pert lips. Such traits are effected by the pull of the lunar phases and become vastly more prominent when the moon is full. Cali also has dimples which few find endearing on her as they contour her smiles with sinister stipulation. Never one for overly ornamented outfits, Cali dresses in clothing that is moderately rustic mixed with light grunge yet practical with an added animalistic edge. She prefers furlined clothing coupled with ripped jeans and leggings with scuffed boots or plain sneakers. Cali does not always feel inclined to wear makeup, rather just relying on the natural beauty she has. When she does, for occasions, her use of cosmetics is light. Often mascaras and smoky eye shadows that accentuate her eye color and dark colored lip gloss. She will at times sport her piercings which consists of earrings on her standard and upper lobe as well as a bottom lip ring that often gets tugged on during deep thoughts. Unknowing to most Cali also wears a turquoise and silver anklet on her left foot. She views wearing collars as something that is distasteful to wear so she ties a burgundy bandanna around her neck to hide Baba Yaga's collar she's cursed to wear. The collar itself is crafted of thick troll hide leather with three enchanted chains encircling it. One copper, one silver, one gold. The collar will come off when Cali graduates from Ever After High. After the recent developments from Way Too Wonderland '' the now shelved Storybook of Legends magic nulled that of the cursed collar and caused it to come off when Cali's page found her. Coyote Form (this form mirrors Cali's newer appearance) Even in coyote form Cali is still striking. Her fur, mirroring the color of her hair, is plumed by double coating while her eyes and ears remain their coloration. This form is assumed by Cali casually and the transformation is so seamless for her that at times even she doesn't realize that she has reverted into her animal form. When used voluntarily it is for reasons that involve quick travel and stealth. Personality (redoing) A girl of dueling personality and moral ambiguity who will unabashedly refer to herself as an "all around badass". Cali doesn’t try to hide who she is however her intentions are enigmatic. Her viewpoint is in shades of grey though she does not have her virtues set about and can shift from being beneficial to those around her or toxic, entirely dependent on how the situation benefits her. There is natural kindness which constantly conflicts with her predisposed mean streak that dominates and often dictates Cali's actions leading most to peg her as bully with her calloused attitude who is dangerous to be around. Cali does not try deny these claims nor is she defined by them. She rather takes full enjoyment enforcing such assertions if only for her amusement. Cali embraces being a social miscreant and appreciates the finer points of misconduct, opting to indulge herself in debaucheries outside school perimeters as a favorite pastime. She carries herself with high arrogance and has a sense of superiority over almost all students in Ever After High believing to exist on an entirely different plane than them, her thinking mature and precise over the psychosis of those around her. She is confident in her abilities as a trickster and views the masses of Ever After as nothing more than toys for her to play with. She preys upon many with ease usually choosing to do so psychologically with a tongue as sharp as her wit and puts others down easily. She has no particular flavor when it comes to targets but will go after specific fairy tales she has personal vendetta against with an arsenal ranging from good old fashioned ultra violence to blackmail and public mockery. The given birth right of her powers in juxtapose with her inborn talents as a fighter, Cali has made it known that of all the fairy tale tricksters she is the last anyone would ever want to run into. This is reinforced by her hair-trigger temper and being prone to violence, at times becoming so angry where she turns feral. Enemies she has made are not even allowed that title, rather considered by the coyote as petty nuisances for they are easily put in their place without Cali really having to do much of anything to beat them. She can be a cruel force, not one to be trifled with but conceals it under an aspect of vigilance. A skilled manipulator Cali has talked herself out of expulsion. ''Twice. By feeding off of the headmasters pride filled disposition of "following one's destiny" she has fooled the headmaster into thinking she just takes to her role as the next coyote trickster seriously despite being a walking pandemonium as well as a lawless danger to many. So much so, that the faculty as well authorities decided not to wait for Cali to push her luck a third time. Baba Yaga was bestowed the duty of constructing a cursed collar for Cali to wear that keeps the girl's potent coyote magic under restriction. Despite the collar's obstructed enchantments Cali still has usage of her inner energies to a limited extent. Cali has even been kicked out of classes several times for her manipulative nature used to influence other students into misbehaving as well. This may be due to her high intelligence and supreme observation skill she has figuring the psyche of those she manipulates. Fierce and fearless she is one who does not like being told what to do and will aggressively speak out against any injustices she feels is being done to her. Because of this Cali has earned a bad reputation with a lot of the teachers of Ever After High for being so disrespectful and stirs the class up like a cauldron boiling over. Oddly enough Cali keeps up with her grades despite this. Cali leads a vagabond lifestyle and is hardly ever on school grounds if only to attend classes, when she bothers going, and extracurricular activities. This has formed her into a seasoned adventurer. Cali is cunningly adaptive, deducting analysis with supreme accuracy. In that regard she is calculating and easily deduces problems to even the most absurd of situations. Such abilities allow her to walk out of even the most treacherous scenarios. This has lead to complacency as Cali likes to get into considerable amount of trouble when not causing it and purposely puts herself in danger. Her favorite dancing partner is the devil and she is his lapdog. This coyote does not have an easy time making friends despite being a sociable party animal. While she does draw many in with her devilishly stunning features and high charisma she just as easily sways them away with her attitude and conniving ways along with the lifestyle choices she exhibits.Most of her friends are one that embrace their roles as villains and often influence Cali to relapse into some old, nasty habits. Certain events and circumstances have Cali making friends of fairytales that she never would have thought considering the type of individuals they are. These friends however have unveiled a different side to Cali and know her as someone who is cheeky, playful, flirtatious, foolish even and vivacious with the capacity to be compassionate even. Cali still has trouble with trust and chooses to stick to being a solitary hunter when it comes to dealing with her own issues and is self-reliant to a point where she is having trouble learning to trust the genuinely good-hearted friends she has. One unusual trait about Cali that she tries desperately hiding from others is that she loves children and is quite hexcellent with them. She never patronizes children when she deals with them but rather identifies with them being quite childish herself though she recognizes herself as an undesirable role model for them. Cali does make for a benevolent playmate who can take their rough housing and tame whatever fussiness they may have with her humor and tricks Cali stands as a Royal with rebellious tendencies. For one she looks forward to her destiny and yet is an advocator of personal freedom and that fairytales should be allowed a choice when deciding their lives. And for another enjoys causing mischief well outside the boundaries of her fairytale and takes advantage of the extra pull she has as Royal for her trouble making is often dismissed as her following her fairytale footsteps with fervor. She does find the whole Royal/Rebel war to be quite funny and often enjoys the conflict...well enjoys conflict as a whole. Cali will purposefully start said conflicts but never directly participates in them. She'd much rather watch the fireworks fly while she snickers in the shadows. She views a lot of things as jokes and her sense of humor tends to be twisted. Backstory ((TBA this section is going to be very text heavy so be aware)) Fairy Tale - Coyote Trickster Tales How the Story Goes Coyote Gets Rich Off The White Men (aka how Cali's mother and father met) TBA Coyote Proves Himself (Herself) a Cannibal TBA Coyote Fights A Lump of Pitch TBA Coyote Steals Sun's Tobacco TBA Turkey Makes the Corn and Coyote Plants It TBA Coyote Herds Sheep for White Man TBA- '''and it is hilarious How Cali ties into her destiny Cali's is the next in her lineage to live out the foolish fairytales of the coyote. She fairy much looks forward to her destiny and even harbors a passion for it. Parallels *Cali's magic aura is blue, as is the color commonly associated with the coyote. *Cali's penchant for classical music lightly parallels to the fact that classical music eases a canine's mind, which it does indeed do for her. *Her aptitude for music references to the coyote being described as "nature's song dog". '''Hobbies (redoing) Reading: When Cali allows herself to settle down she reads. Her taste in literature is ecletic but her favorite kind of books are the ones that teach her about other parts of the world and different cultures. Cali has slight obsession with aviation so she likely reads a lot of books pertaining to that too. She self-educates herself on a variety of topics but is passionate about ones that interest her the most. Cali is a frequent visitor of the Lifairy but doesn't spend much time there and chooses to do her reading some place secluded from other students. She tends to have a lot of passion on subjects she holds defined interest in and is well educated on a variety of topics. Cali is surprisingly cultured too spending a lot of time on independent research yet denies such qualities about her. Games: Cali loves ''to play games all sorts of games but the ones she favors are darts and billiards both she as high skill level in, as well as all sorts of puzzles and mind-solving games. Cali is an avid player of ''Call of Beauty ''despite being horrendous at it. She puts her commentary during gameplay on the Fairy Web which involves her screaming and cursing loudly at her consecutive losses and getting on the her mic just to rile the nerves of other players. Music: For Cali, music plays a big part on who she is and her love for it just about rivals her love for wandering. She plays the guitar both acoustic and recently electric thanks to the generosity of her close pack mate Axel Wolf. Cali also sings, by herself or along with the collaboration of her coyote brethren who will howl with her music. She loves singing so much that she will randomly belt out lyrics to songs she knows, has created or even start singing along to one if she hears it even if it's a song she doesn't like. Cali has a trademark acoustic tenor guitar which is with her almost constantly. Cali's more relaxed moments involve her reclining somewhere elevated like a tree or a rooftop and idly strumming the strings while puffing away on a pipe. Cali is also adept at playing the flute in her Muse-ic class. Cali's taste in music covers a broad spectrum of genres but she indulges herself in folk, classical, orchestral and jazz music. She also holds favor for music with a harder edge such as rock and metal. One of her favorites being a German ogre rock band by the name Hammerstein. Cali invites Quinn to listen to this kind of music with her and always asks her to translate the lyrics of these songs. Not that she is completely ignorant to the violent and sexual nature of these lyrics. No, in fact Cali has recently picked up on learning the German language (Alsatian dialect) to talk to her girlfriend in her mother's tongue. Cali simply plays it naive while getting a huge kick out of Quinn's reactions and her girlfriend outright lying to her about the meanings. Especially since Quinn is a ''horrible ''liar and her resolve is to tell Cali that these lyrics are about unicorns and purple dinosaurs or whatever nonsensical thing she can come up with on the spot. The answers never disappoint Cali. She is also an avid supporter of Axel's band Wolf Town and implores many of the fairy tales to listen to them. Speed Guitaring: Adventuring: Adventuring and wandering is a primary love of Cali's. She hates staying in one place for too long and may even get depressed and start to cause serious trouble between students because of it. Likewise if she has confined herself to one place it is because she is depressed...or just taking a nap most cases. She is rarely ever in school grounds and spends a vast majority of her life finding new and exciting places, creatures and many other things. This active lifestyle has followed her since childhood, stemming from the nomadic lifestyle her and her mother lived. Often moving from place to place and migrating to different areas. It is important for Cali to find some way to distract herself through her mendicant endeavors for if she doesn't her boredom often leads to destructive behaviors that includes destroying property or harming others just for the sake of stimulation. Chaos causing: Cali makes a personal investment causing chaos around the world of Ever After for the sake of making her role well known. The brilliant ideas and schemes she conjures are second-nature to Cali. Her mischief making is not limited to just the high school. She is constantly on the move, leaving in her wake populations confused and angry by her antics. The misfortune she induces has pegged her with the name "The Devil's Dog". The faculty and the headmaster himself are aware of Cali's heinous reputation and penchant for chaos. However the girl always manages to slip on under the radar of expulsion for she always finds ''some way to cover her tracks be it a deliberate pinning of blame on other ''pranksters and getting them expelled (Arktophonos Pellen mainly) or a brilliantly planned catalytic event that makes the incident seem like a genuine accident through absurd means. Which many ''know who the cause of this "accident" is they just can't find the evidence ''to present it... '''Sports' Lacrosse: Cali is of course extremely athletic and much stronger than she looks. Cali is captain of Ever After High's lacross team the Devil Dogs . Such a name was inspired by her communal nickname.The Ever After High lacrosse team has an unbeatable winning streak and often train by indulging in practice matches with college students due to the skill level the team has obtained under her leadership. At its rocky start there was a severe lack of members for the lacrosse team. Because of this the school decided to make it a coed team which remained as such even after members accumulated. There are claims by spectators and members alike that Cali acts like a doting parent towards her teammates. Volleyball: Cali also participates on the volleyball team as a middle hitter whose strength, speed, agility and jumping ability are unmatched and supremely unfair to the opponent team. While she may be captain of the lacrosse team Cali finds volleyball to be much more enjoyable. Archery: She's also quite the ace in the art of archery and has considered, even asked several times, to join the team given her talents with the bow but refuses. She likes the stealthiness of such a weapon and it aids her during her hunting practices something she is sure the captain, Hunter Huntsman, wouldn't approve of. So in regards to practice with the weapon Cali chooses to stick with being the solitary hunter in this sport. She also enjoys mixing in her acrobatics with her archery so her training regime is far cries different than the set standards for Ever After High's archery team. Free-running and Parkour: Cali is well adverse in freestyle running and parkour. She does not consider such abilities as a sport much less a skill but rather means for getting around quickly, ambush type hunting and escaping angry authority and prank victims. She finds ways to make the immediate environment work in her favor with her versatile instinct, so such stunts are preformed like they are simply nothing to her. Cali is more prone in divulging in such activities when her energy is spiked by the pull of a full moon and the overwhelming amounts of energy need to be burned off ((like this should be considered "things Cali likes to do" and isn't an actual skill set...not to her anyway)) Relationships Family TBA Friends While having difficulty making friends being the way she is Cali holds her friends in high regard even to a point where she is slightly possessive over them and highly protective. Anyone who can establish a bond with Cali will practically have themselves a guard dog as Cali puts her friends before anything else and treats them like they are her own family. Especially fairy tales who can keep up with the turbulent lifestyle she likes to lead. Cali has a tendency to hang out with a more "villainous" crowd as villains for her are fun and adventurous. She likes being in the company of like minded people who enjoy watching others squirm. As a result there are lots of bad influences Cali surrounds herself with that can fuel her demented behavior. There are other friends whom Cali is quite nurturing of not realizing that they are capable of standing up for themselves. Still, the coyote can't help but feel protective over them and views her friends as something precious that needs to be guarded. Cali will even put friends above her own life. Here are few fairy tales that are worth mention: Axel Wolf - ((Redoing)) Ember Badwolf- ((Redoing)) Quinn Schauer ((Definitely Redoing)) Samuel Gulliver - ((Redoing)) Addison Brooks - (I need to fill this out soon. There's a lot I want to say) Kitty Cheshire - Kitty Cheshire only knew of Cali when she noticed an array of cleverly thought out pranks happening around the school that wasn't ''her doing. She grew frustrated by someone beating her constantly to the intricate ideas she carefully plotted out only to have it thwarted. Kitty sought out the culprit only to find out the culprit was none other than a coyote. The two girls didn't like each other upon meeting and their first encounters consist of blackmailing or anonymously tattling on the other for the jokes they played. Eventually Kitty warmed up to Cali however through Lizze Hearts, whom the coyote girl got on good terms with. The two begrudgingly saw each other as worthy rivals before friendship finally blossomed even if the word "friendship" isn't admitted aloud. Despite this they are perfectly in sync with each other so much so that for the longest time, a rumor circulated that they were dating. This proved to be untrue, even so they love joking about this constantly and making inane remarks about their "relationship". The two love pressing on each other's patience and holding their own contests to see who can irritate Lizzie Hearts the most which Kitty usually wins knowing the future Queen of Hearts better. Cali has the desire to surpass Kitty Cheshire as a trickster because she views Kitty's mother, the Cheshire Cat, as an idol. Unknowingly to Cali, Kitty actually brags to her mother about her. She expresses slight jealousy towards Kitty. The two share a WooTube channel that documents the various pranks they pull on fairytales. Some videos just consist of them riling some nerves with inane, disrespectful comments. Kitty is one, of few friends, who has deemed Cali a nickname. She personally likes to refer to her as simply "Jay" or "Jay Jay" in playful banter, which shows a supreme amount of trust considering Cali never discloses her real name freely. Kitty is also considered to be Cali's most precious friends, something she is too afraid to tell Kitty (want to add more just jotting things down). Lizzie Hearts - Cali's interaction with Lizzie stemmed from simple spite that would eventually manifest into a close bonded fondness (I'll write more on this later I'm ready to fall over) Courtly Jester - Considered to be twin souls by many even themselves. Their visions, outlooks, ambitions and predispositions and displacements they have in the fairy tale world are nothing short of parallel. To say they became "fast friends" is an understatement. Courtly is one of the few fairy tales that Cali approached herself (it was to compliment her style) and also one of the first friends she's made since transferring to Ever After High. Courtly and Cali bonded in a shared General Villainy project which they both easily aced, got massive amounts of praise for by the professors of evil persuasion but in turn got put under closer surveillance by authorities. The two girls learned a lot about each other since then. Cali is entranced by the stories on how Courtly managed an iron fist over Wonderland High and the heraldic family as well given her predetermined status. Her exceeding craft of manipulating genuinely impresses Cali who also to exchange a few stories of her own as well when it comes to making authority dance like puppets. The forged friendship makes Lizzie Hearts (and quite a few others) ''fairy ''nervous and has cursed Kitty Cheshire with a jealously she desperately tries to keep hidden while it eats away at her with the worry that she may be replaced as Cali's prank partner and BFFA. Quinn has her reservations with Courtly, parts being afraid of her and suspicion that Courtly may be manipulating her girlfriend, given the strong pull Courtly has over Cali and her given history. It doesn't help that Courtly, much like Lizzie, gets quite bossy with Cali. While playful around each other they aren't all about pranking. Rather a lot of that time consists of Cali showing Courtly the sweetest spots for the most fun in the world of Ever After and taking on her along on thrilling explorations or watching Courtly show off her the seamless acrobatics and card tricks followed by deep talks of destiny and snide jokes about everyone around them. And the occasional parkour racing in Book End. With the coyote girl around Courtly learned that her "wild card days" are never too far behind, something which Cali is always happy to remind her of. ((Really want to do more with this and disclose the part where they land in a detention they never went to)). Enemies Mr. Badwolf - Cali hates this wolf man and he has witnessed firsthand of when Cali's pranks turn ''dangerous. ''One of the reasons for her near expulsion. Cali makes it a personal mission to knock the Big Bad Wolf down a few pegs. He makes her blood boil. The feeling is pretty mutual. She thinks he smells bad too because he is wolf and wolves are smelly brutes. The Big Bad himself wants to rip the coyote girl to shreds but can't because he's a teacher. Cali has eased up on him a lot though since learning that he is Axel and Lyallie's uncle. Sparrow Hood - This dude is loud and obnoxious and Cali hates him too. She wants to take the guitar and bash it over his head until he stops moving. Blondie Lockes - This girl's snoopiness got her into ''a lot of trouble with Cali. She doesn't like her and every time Cali hears Blondie say the words "Just Right!" she feels a shred of her humanity peel off. Cali lets it be known to Blondie that she sees her as delicious white meat and has even tried sabotaging her MirrorCast several times. Actually...she's kinda cute...? Daring Charming - This dude smiled at Cali, nearly blinding her and she's been pissed with him ever since. Baba Yaga - Cali has mixed feelings for the witch but for the most part resents her for the collar she put around Cali's neck. Baba Yaga actually commends Cali's villainous habits though and often ends up praising her. She even spoke out against Cali's expulsion and pardons her bullying a lot. Which is also why Cali sort of likes the woman too. Headmaster Grimm - Cali makes fun of this man a lot but would never directly prank him because she is aware consequences will never be the same. She does however make indirect pranks and he somehow never figures out who it is, for Cali has accomplices that aid her....*coughKittyCheshirecoughcough*. She has zero trust for the headmaster so she tends to avoid him a lot as well. Arktophonos Pellen- To Cali this boy is nothing more than a punching bag for her. He is pinned for the blame of Cali's tricks often getting him expelled. Cali only does this to keep him away from her "Quinny Pig"...er, Quinn. Once upon a time upon witnessing his relentless torment of Quinn, Cali herself has resorted to violent means to get him to stop and it has been advised to the faculty to keep the two separate less bloody beatings erupt. This of course has earned Cali the ire of Shirly/Lily Shicksel. Cali does not care and makes promises to her of turning her little boy toy into a coyote chew toy. Cali hates ''it that Kitty Cheshire is friends with this disgusting meat head and Kitty takes advantage of this by pitting the two against each other for amusing, often evolving into downright terrifying, results. Cali suspects also that Ark may be afraid of her and relishes this expressing dominance over him at every chance even though he refuses to admit it out loud. This can can easily get Cali to bear her fangs with full intent of ripping him apart like a feral animal, though he may take pride in this fact with ignorance to the dangerous results. Pet Cali has a domestic longhair white cat by the name of Ghost that just likes to follow her around. She doesn't consider Ghost as a pet but rather a dear friend she can confide in. This unusual happening is another story by itself...(a story the author will happily disclose once she gets her ass into gear) Roommate TBA rehashing this section Romance (rehashing soon) Cali is the kind of girl that's easy to crush on, having lavish looks and a magnetism founded on confidence with indeterminable pride and natural charisma. It doesn't help that Cali also flirts heavily with her peers. Nothing ever comes of it but a trail of high hopes and broken hearts. Sometimes general discomfort and confusion over her antics. Despite this Cali has never cared much for romance. Or so she would want many to believe. However Cali has caught a bad case of the "puppy love" for a certain cowardly heroine who is learning how to shiver. It is of course Quinn Schauer whom Cali holds on the highest pedestal. She does what she can to ensure that Quinn is happy, sometimes suffering immensely because of this. So much so to a point where Cali purposely will try to shift Shirley Shicksal's benign hatred for Quinn onto herself instead via getting this accomplished by vehemently going after Ark. Cali won't raise a single complaint about this though. What matters to her more than anything is just seeing Quinn happy and safe. Cali just wants for Quinn to feel like the wonderful person she truly is and hopes that one day she'll see herself as such. For now Cali is just thankful that Quinn allows for someone like her to stay by her side for as long as she can. Cali never wants to let this precious person go any time soon. Their dating is still in an awkward phase with Cali wanting to be affectionate with Quinn but still sensitive to her apprehension with intimacy. Call does not force her physical affections on Quinn but rather gently coaxes her by typically asking permission before initiating contact. This was demonstrated on their first date when Cali apprehensively asks Quinn if she is allowed to kiss her. However Cali tends to slip up with little things such as wanting to hold her girlfriend’s hand or hugging her on sight often feeling like an insensitive oaf afterwards. It just showcases that Quinn has a talent of domesticating an otherwise wild coyote girl (will be rehashing this too and including how they met) '''Outfits' Basic Getting Fairest School Spirit Mirror Beach Way Too Wonderland Legacy Day 'Class-ic Schedule' Throneroom: '''Professor Badwolf (insert loud growling here) '''1st Period: Beast Care and Training with Prof. Papa Bear 2nd Period: Environmental Magic with Prof. Mama Bear 3rd Period: Muse-ic with Prof. Pied Piper 4th Period: Advanced Villainy with Madame Yaga (I'm just assuming she teaches that class) 5th Period: '''Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumplestiltskin '''6th Period: Skulking and Sneaking with Prof. Jack B. Nimble Extra Period: Counseling with Madame Yaga. Quirks * Howls when she laughs too hard * Does/says shocking things just to enjoy the reactions. * Hardly ever has a genuine smile, is always just smirking with an undertone of menace * Cali's coyote ears seem to be always twitching, picking up on even the slightest noise. * Becomes anxious and cranky if she sits still for too long. * Is a class clown. * Always answers questions in class being as smart as she is but says it in someone else's voice so no one knows it's her. * When Cali feels unexpectedly bad about something she will shift into her coyote form and curl up somewhere that's isolated, be it under her bed, under a rock somewhere in the forest, other coyote dens... anywhere that is dark and cramped. Themes Danial In The Den (Bastille) - Cali's main theme. This song was chosen by Madame O' Front (Sola) who told me this song reminded her of my Cali which touched me deeply. The song is beautiful and the lyrics heavy with meaning. Oh no! (Mariana and the Diamonds) - Homewrecker (Mariana and the Diamonds) - This is another good theme for Cali. Her personality is practically embedded into the lyrics. This song is prior to the relationship between her and Quinn. In the End (Snow Patrol Remix) - This would be Cali's more melancholic themes. Why? Well there are a lot of reasons why. Reasons that haven’t been painted on Cali’s character page. Reasons only I know about. There is one reason involving a dynamic between Kitty Cheshire and Cali Latrans. Cali is actually afraid what happened to Ginger Breadhouse and Faybelle Thorn will happen between her and Kitty. Cosmic Love (Florence + The Machine) - Told Ya So (Get Scared) - Cali's fight theme. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (The Offspring) - Trivia Quotes 'Author's Notes' *Cali's legacy is derived from the folklore of the American Indian, White Mountain Apache. *The coyote has had a huge role in constellation stories such as placing the stars and creating the Milky Way as well as creation stories for indigenous people. *Originally Cali was meant to be Navajo because those legends portray the coyote in a greater and more powerful light. Her fairy tales are now derived from that of the White Mountain Apache. *The cursed collar that Cali is forced to wear, consisting of the three enchanted chain links, is an homage to Baba Yaga's fairytales. Specifically one where three brothers inherit three realms being the copper realm, the silver realm and the gold realm. *TV Tropes does an astounding job depicting what the coyote stands for in Native American Culture: Those Wily Coyotes-TV Tropes. *Cali's personality has been loosely based off the common portrayal of the coyote spirit in Native American folklore. A dextrous character who is neither exceedingly good nor entirely bad either. Coyote can either be a source of good luck and a cultural hero, other times a bad omen and a foolish villain. Relevant Links'''' Cali Headcanons Mirrorblog Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Coyote Category:Native American Category:Native American Legends Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Characters of the Month Category:Shapeshifters Category:Work in progress Category:Animal parent Hell's Angels Category:Demipanromantic Category:LGBTA+ Category:Neutrals Category:Demisexual